Dicing with Death Episode 127
]] Recap Day 174 Solstace. It has been 2 weeks. Qualneer and Michelle look for places to sell the rubies. They decide on selling Rubies in Faeneer, hoping to establish a new trade route to the region. They charter a ship and later that day they arrive on the docks at the edge of the Elfwood. They hire a boat up river into the capital. Once they arrive in Faeneer, Qualneer realises how poor quality his clothes are. He and Michelle go to a tailor to get new clothes, and stay at an inn while they are being done. Each of their new clothes cost 100g each. Day 195 3 weeks pass without Qualneer and Michelle really noticing. They acquiring the elven garments, Qualneer heads to a Jewel Merchants near the docks of Faeneer. Qualneer manages to sell the rubies he has for 12,500 Gold, but paid in elven Platinum Bars. Qualneer decides not to visit his family, he looks for a elven ship heading to Solstace. Day 196 Qualneer returns to his lair. He goes downstairs to check in on his slave, Daggart. Qualneer finds out from Daggart it is impractical to mint his own coins from the Platnium Bars. He discusses what Daggart will require to set up the workshop for his nefarious deeds. Qualneer then heads over to visit Granite the fence. Qualneer sets up a deal with Granite to help cover up his illegitimate business with a respectable-looking storefront. There is a crate of assorted art objects from the Sinteron Area that Qualneer purchases. Day 203 Qualneer, feeling everything is in order, goes on his quest to get back Bloodletter. He books passage on a ship to the Southern Isles. Day 206 Qualneer arrives in Seaport. He then finds a smaller boat to get him to Cornbrook. Day 207 In the foggy morning Qualneer is dropped off at the ruined docks near Cornbrook. Qualneer gets off and heads up to the road to Cornbrook. Once in town, he heads to inn, The Cornhole, to question the locals. He orders a light ale and starts asking questions about the Bastard of the Firewood's men who robbed him, but Qualneer is vague to avoid suspicion, but the waitress isn't any use. Qualneer then tries talking with 2 solders in the tavern about bandits, and finds out bandits are opptunists who attack easy targets. Day 208 Qualneer decides to make himself bait. He buys 5 pounds of corn to make himself look like a easy target. He travels north up the road by himself. He makes it to Faraway without being attacked. Faraway looks slightly damaged from fire. Day 209 Qualneer tries to travel to Glenberg and avoids Ashenholdt, and heads off road and goes though the winderness. The fields look mostly abandoned and gone fallow. Qualneer signs loudly as he travels. He walks past a barn and 3 men step out and confront him over the noise he is making. Qualneer insults them and provokes them into a fight. Qualneer then starts to murder the men. All the men end up dead. Qualneer is annoyed by the result, finding they were just farmers and not related to the bandits at all. Qualneer hides the bodies in the river, then he continues his travels. By sunset he is in the foodhills outside Ashenholdt. He fords the river to the west bank. He then camps for the night in the woods. Experience Exp: 22,650 Experience (+10% Bonus 24,195 Prime Requisite Bonus) = 104,207 Exp Total Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Qualneer Episodes